Gone to Grow
by Deaf Blood
Summary: After realizing how one of his scams really hurt a kid, Eddy, 15 years old, runs away from Peach Creek, coincidentally on the day he would be moving. Now he is back, three years later... What changed? Quite a lot, but did Eddy change?


"Aaahh... leave me alone!" Yelled a 13-year old kid with braces, while running away from a rubber monster, which was another one from the Eds' scams, on which the monster was just Ed disguised, with the rubber suit having an evil fave drawn in it. Edd  
just scattered traps around the place, while Eddy was looking at all the chase, laughing.

They were all teenagers now, with the Eds being almost close to 15, except for Eddy, who was indeed 15. And poor Jimmy. 14 years old, but he still had braces, and still was kind of a coward. Actually he grew up to have more self-confidence, but it didn't  
work so right for him, but it got worse when there was a dead end.

Since the "incident", some years before, the Eds never stopped to make scams, however they were more lighthearted and were mere pranks. Also, they didn't do it for the money anymore, just for the laughs, at the despise of others, and Edd, obviously.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"Oohh, Jimmy! Can't run away, can you?" Eddy yelled, from behind the "monster", laughing loudly at the blonde trembling and backing away in fear every time Ed approached him. "I told you, Double D, Halloween came much earlier for out pal Jimmy there,  
huh?!"

"Well, Eddy, that would be more pleasurable to do on the exact day of Halloween, but... wait, what's happening to Jimmy?" Edd said, looking to a still-trembling Jimmy. He was clearly worried.

"Chill out, sockhead, he must he having a time of his life, like every others that we scared him, hahahah!" Eddy said, before laughing once again, before getting interrupting by Ed hugging him, trembling as well. "Ow, what the heck, Ed?!"  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);" 

"Eddy! Jimmy is now acting like the next door's dog! His mouth is doing some bubbles! Alien bubbles!" He said, and Eddy's smile suddenly dropped.

"Bubbles...?"

"Ed! Eddy! Jimmy's mouth is watering...!" Edd yelled, pointing at a stuttering Jimmy, who was now shaking on the floor quite violently. But what was more shocking is that Eddy, of all people, picked Jimmy up, and yelled:

"Ed! You call Sara! Double D, just... I don't know, dude! Try to make him calmer while I call 911!"

"Good idea, Eddy... Ed, go!" Edd said, picking a shaking Jimmy, and trying to comfort him. Eddy quickly picked up the phone, and called for the paramedics.

(Some minutes later...)

"WHAT DID YOU DO JIMMY, YOU KNOBHEAD?!" Yelled a now 13-year old Sara at Eddy, the ginger trying to proceed to beat him up.

"Come on, Sara, I said I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, right! Except doing a scam! Now Jimmy is going to hospital because of you!" Sara yelled, feeling like she would cry at any time soon. Eddy, noticing Edd has just finished talking with the doctor by the phone, asked:

"So, Double D, what's the deal?"

"Well, Eddy, apparently Jimmy got so scared that he suffered a seizure... And the interesting part is that he had quite a history of those..." Edd said, while looking at an angry Sara, making him gulp. "B-But no worries! He will be good by the  
next day, and he recommended we would pick him up later!"

"Well, at least he's alright, isn't he?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, he's just taking a rest. The doctor said his cases weren't dangerous... At least, I hope they weren't." Edd said. "And, Eddy?" He noticed that Eddy was with his head low. "Anything wrong?"

"Uh...? Yeah! I-I am... I am alright!"

"Eddy... You can tell us anything."

"Well, I'm just... I'm just... sorry? Yeah! I am sorry! Here you go! I'm admitting it! I'm sorry for making Jimmy cry, and spazz out on the floor!" Eddy couldn't contain it, and finally snapped, to the shock of Edd, Ed and Sara. "I just... wanted  
to give him a small scare! Not... Not make him meet the hospital bed!"

"Aww, check out, Eddy is good now!"

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy said, making Ed frown: "Aw. I thought you left your old ways!"

"I DID left my old ways... well, except for the scams! But I was making sure they didn't hurt no one!"

"Eddy, I think you kept enough feelings for now. Let's go home, okay?" Edd said.

"Sure... yes... why not."

-/-

Oh yes, I'm doing an EEnE fanfic! I love that cartoon! Well, I saw some fanfiction exploring Edd's life in high school, however I wondered how Eddy would grow up to be if something that would scare him for life (not really) could make him change  
his ways... Well, quite short chapter, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
